No Better Blues
by TheScrubLord
Summary: A story I thought of doing based on Chance the Rapper's song No Better Blues.
1. I hate my home

A 10-year-old Danny was waiting for his mom and dad to come up from the basement so that they could take him to the Observatory to look at the stars like they promised they would. Danny was sitting by the door waiting for one of his parents to show up. He always loved looking at the stars, dreaming off flying off to see them up close. Danny sat there looking at the door for a half hour before his mother showed up.

"Mom are we going now," Danny said jumping up and following Maddie around the kitchen while she searched for more tools

"Not now sweetie. When we are done, we are going to take you." Maddie said turning around with a smile on her face. Danny nodded d before walking to the living room. He climbed the couch and turned on the television. An hour later his father came out the basement. Danny jumps to his feet and ran over to the large man.

"Are you done with work yet.?" Danny asked a smile on his face at the thought of finally getting to look see stars through a telescope.

"Sorry Danny, not yet but almost," Jack said before running up the stairs. Danny sighed before moving back to the couch. For the next few hours this process would repeat, each time they would say not yet, or when we are done. Now it was 5 o'clock. Danny had a small tear running down his face.

That's when the front door opened. Jazz walked in waving back at a car they had just pulled away. Jazz closed the door the moved toward the steps. She stops when she heard a tiny sob. Looking over she saw Danny curled into a ball crying quietly in his lap. Jazz moved over to her brother sitting down next to him.

"Hey, Danny what's wrong?" Jazz asked putting a hand on his back.

"They didn't take me. They said they would but they didn't take me." Danny said, crying a little harder. Jazz was about to say something when she notices her parents coming up from the lab. They both moved past them not even noticing the crying boy on the couch. Jazz frowned at them before turning back to her brother.

"Where were, they supposed to take you, Danny?"

"The observatory to look through a telescope. I would be able to see the stars better." Danny said. The frown on Jazz deepened.

"Hey, Danny want to go to my friend, Amy's house. She has a small telescope that you might be able to use." Jazz said. Amy was one of the Jazz's friends from school who wanted to explore the world when she got older.

Danny let a small smile come across his face. He nodded his head.

"Alright then go get ready, then we will leave." Jazz said standing up off the couch. Danny jumped down and ran upstairs with a smile on his face. 10 minutes later Danny came downstairs cleaned up. Jazz was standing by the door. She opened the door and held out her hand and soon the two were walking to Amy's house.

Danny was skipping the way there while Jazz was looking back every few minutes scowling at their home.


	2. I hate my job

A 16-year-old Danny was sitting in Sam's house, getting patched up from the latest night of fighting ghost. More ghost has been showing up lately and all of them seem to hate him for some reason. Most of them he never meet before. Tonight, though was a different story. He had to fight older enemies starting with Skulker then Technus, Spectra and finally Fright Knight.

I was 2 am and Danny extremely exhausted but he needed help with the new wounds and soon to be scars on his body. Over the years since he became half-ghost the number of scars on Danny has increased. Now there was barely anywhere on his upper body that didn't have some sort of scar. He was stuck wearing longer sleeves the normal because he didn't want anyone to notice them.

Sam was just getting done stitching a long cut the ran done his side. She sighed as she got up to clean the blood off her.

"Thanks Sam, again for always doing this," Danny said standing up.

"Danny, you know you don't have to thank me, though I do wish you wouldn't get hurt so much," Sam said with a sigh

"You should have called me or Tucker to help you. You can't keep doing this to yourself." Sam said moving to her personal bathroom. Sam started to wash the blood off her hands.

"I know I should but I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to end up with a scar like I like." Danny said lowering his. He started to hate that he had so many scars on him. Even though ghost hunting got his body in shape, the scars he acquired from it meant that he had to wear longer sleeves all the time and had to be careful whenever he was changing in the school's locker room.

"Danny, I know you want to protect us but sometimes you need someone there to help you. You can't take on an entire world by yourself." She said. Danny looked down again. Another con of being a ghost hunter his friends were always worrying about his safety.

"I know, thanks for the help. I'll see you later at school." Danny said before flying out the window. Sam walked back into her room looking through the window Danny left through. Releasing another tired sigh, she turned back to her bathroom to shower and get some sleep.


	3. I hate my dinner

Danny was sitting at the kitchen table next to Jazz waiting for dinner to start. It was one of the rare times his Maddie and Jack weren't in the lab and decided that they should spend time with their family.

Danny was text Sam and Tucker in a group chat while Jazz was reading one of her many books when Maddie yelled down into the basement.

"Jack, dinners ready." Danny covered his sensitive ears from the volume of his mom's voice. Jack soon came up the stairs with one of the inventions the couple has been working on for the past week.

"Maddie, I finished the new weapon. With this baby, will finally be able to tear open that scum phantom." Jack said with a large smile on his face. Maddie's face soon matched her husbands while Danny and Jazz's was the complete opposite.

"When were done dinner, we can go hunting for that waste of space," Maddie said. Danny's frown deepened and he stood up catching the attention of the others.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to head upstairs and get ready for school tomorrow," Danny said, the frown still on his face. Maddie and Jack looked confused at Danny's action but brushed it off, going back to how they were going to hunt down Phantom. Jazz soon got up and left taking her food with her, neither Jack nor Maddie notice that they were gone.

Jazz made her way to Danny's room with her and Danny's food.

Inside Danny was pacing back in forward, ranting to himself. His eyes were glowing blue and the room seemed to be freezing. Jazz knocked on the door catching the attention of the halfa.

"Danny it's me. Don't worry about them." Jazz said trying to comfort Danny. Danny opened the door and let Jazz in.

"I know but sometimes it just so frustrating. You would think after two years I would have been use to them calling me that but no. I still hurts every time they say it." Danny said going back into his rant.

Jazz sigh placing the plates on his desk.

"Danny don't listen to what they say. They are ignorant that is all. Now I know you are hungry so I brought up your plate. Go ahead and eat. I'll be in my room if you want to talk." She said giving him a quick hug before walking out of his room.

Danny smiled a little before walking over to the plate. At least he had some family on his side.


	4. I hate the car

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking back to Sam house after eating at the Nasty Burger. It was a slow day today, only having to deal with the Box Ghost and Klemper. The three were talking about the new Doom game that was coming out soon. When it was announced, Tucker started digging through the internet trying to find any info on the game.

The three were a few blocks away from Sam's Mansion now and the conversation was still going strong. Sam was about to cross the street when suddenly Danny pulled her to his chest causing her to blush a little. Danny didn't notice the blush but Tucker did but didn't say anything. He was looking in the same direction as Danny looking at the tank that was the GAV that was flying down the road at an unbelievable speed.

There was a scowl on Danny's face as he continued to glare at the tank. Sam finally stepped away from Danny seeing the scowl on his face asked.

"What happened?" Danny wasn't the one to answer.

"Mr. Fenton nearly hit you with his tank. Danny manage to pull you away before it happened though." Tucker said looking at Sam. Sam looked shocked for a second, she was almost crushed by Jack's bad driving. After a few seconds, she decided that they stayed there long enough and pulled Danny so that he would start walking again.

When the trio got to the mansion the moved quickly to the basement to avoid Sam's parents. Danny was still pissed as they made their way through the long halls.

"Danny come on, I don't want you to be mad for the rest of the day. You I didn't get hurt so come on." Sam said trying to get Danny to stop thinking about the near accident.

"I know Sam it just, it didn't even seem like he noticed you were there at all. He would have hit you and probably would have kept on going." Danny seethed. "I still can't believe that he even got his license to drive. He does more damage with that thing then my ghost fights." Danny said making his way over to the couch.

"That is a mystery they world will never know," Tucker said moving over to the couch trying to lighten the mood. Sam moved over to Danny sitting down next to him and started rubbing his back.

"Don't worry Danny. Everything is fine. I am fine and you are always there to protect me anyway. I know you are made but can you calm do at least a little so you can enjoy the rest of the day with us." Sam said with a smile making Danny blush a little.

"Fine," Danny said. The smile on Sam's face got a little bigger.

"Alright, now come on, It's bowling day," Sam said leading the two boys a little further into the basement to the bowling alley. Danny had a smile on his face as he followed her.


	5. I hate the bus

Danny's class was on a trip to the museum for their history class. The class was currently on the bus, all separated into the social groups. The nerds were near the front with Mr. Johnson the history teacher, thinking it was safer there than near the A-listers. Behind them were the common student still near the front. They didn't have to worry about the A-lister since they weren't seen as losers. Behind them was the A-listers, Dash, Paulina, Star and another jock named Derek. They were in the middle. Behind them were some of their satellites that were A-listers but A-lister wannabes. Then there was the freak trio Sam, Tucker, and Danny.

The three were having a talking about visiting Dora soon to see how she was doing. They haven't visited in a few weeks and Sam missed her bonding time with the ghost. Everything was going ok until Danny was hit in the neck by a spitball. Danny wiped it off looking in the direction it was shot from see Dash and Derek giving a high five. Danny growled a little before turning back to his friends. Dash apparently didn't like this and started shooting more spitballs making Danny growl a little louder even though only Sam and Tucker heard him.

Tucker put a hand on Danny's shoulder attempting to keep him tearing into the jock when suddenly a spitball hit Tucker's glasses.

"Dash can you stop shooting spitballs at us," Danny growled at the blond jock.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Fenturd," Dash said with a mocking smile. Danny growled a little more.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Dash," Danny said a little louder. This caught the attention of Mr. Johnson who started making his to the back of the bus. Dash was about insult Danny when Mr. Johnson put a hand on Dash's shoulder cutting him off.

"Is there a problem back here." He said looking between Dash and Danny.

"Yeah," Danny said, "Dash has been shooting spitballs at us this entire time," Danny said glaring at Dash.

"What?" Dash said playing innocent." No, I haven't, I was talking to Derek about the championship game next week" Dash said. Mr. Johnson seemed to believe Dash not even thinking to look at the paper balls on the ground.

"Really Danny, lying to get Dash in trouble." Mr. Johnson said shaking his head. "I'm going to have to talk to you about that after the trip."

Danny looked shocked at what he just said. He was believing Dash not even looking to see if it was true. Danny growled as Mr. Johnson walked back to the front. Dash looked back with a mocking smirk on his face, then turned around laughing with the rest of the A-lister's. The rest of the trip went bad for Danny. Dash keep setting it up to make it look like Danny was doing something wrong which ended up with Danny getting detention.


	6. I hate the store

Danny was walking through the mall with Jazz Sam and Amy. Maddie and Jack were going on one of their "rip Phantom apart" rants and Danny had Jazz had to get out of there. They decided to invite their friends out to hang out with them. The only one that could make was Tucker because he was out of town visiting some relatives. The four were walking through the mall when Sam notices a store they haven't been to.

They made their way there and as soon as Danny stepped into through the doors he instantly regretted it. Around him was Phantom merchandise, but that wasn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him was the poorly made plushy dolls and the fact that they were calling him insvia-bil again. Danny hated that horrible name and to make matters worse, Sam and Jazz was giggling. He was never going to live that name down. At least Amy didn't know what was so funny.

"If you need me, I'll be at the arcade," Danny said leaving before Sam or Jazz could stop him.

"What was so funny?" Amy asked.

"You remember how I told you we got to help Phantom before." Jazz said earning a nod from Amy. " Well when I called invisa-bil, he went on a rant about how he hated that name. It was like watching a child throwing a tantrum. I was the funniest thing I've seen." Jazz said giggling. Meanwhile, Danny was walking through the mall towards the arcade fuming. He knew he would never be able to live down that horrible name the media decided to give him.


End file.
